


Country Punk: A WyndonShipping Anthology

by StrategicDilemma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, wyndonshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrategicDilemma/pseuds/StrategicDilemma
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short one-shots revolving around Hop/Marnie (WyndonShipping). Some are based off tumblr requests.Individual ratings for each story. Mature/Explicit drabbles will have aged-up characters.
Relationships: Hop/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. After

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GOD I FEEL SO MUCH
> 
> Some of these will be based off tumblr requests, others will be my own design. Feel free to go to my tumblr and send in any requests!
> 
> Any explicit or mature drabbles (like this first one, oops) will only feature aged-up versions that are above the age of 18.

_ **After** _

_Rated M for implied sexual content. All characters are 18+._

_\-------_

Gasping to catch her breath, Marnie pushed her bangs out of her eyes, prying the strands off her skin that got caught in the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her whole body was hot, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest, which was violently rising and falling. She tried straightening her legs out, hearing her joints pop after being in the same position for so long. Her wrists ached in a similar manner, and Marnie could see the soft indents of where the knots had dug into her skin.

The distant sound of running water stopped, followed by the swift patter of feet against the wooden floor. Hop appeared in the doorway, a damp washcloth in one hand, a water bottle in the other, and one of his blue, fluffy towels thrown over his shoulder. Marnie could see that Hop was just as out of breath as she was as he rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed close enough to her that the edge of his bare hip brushed against hers.

She almost protested him leaving the door open, but then she remembered that they were the only ones here. One of the perks of them having their own place now.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured, his voice soft. “I got you.” He folded the washcloth into a square and gently pressed it against her pelvis. Marnie had expected it to be cold, but the burning heat pulled a stifled gasp from her as she watched steam rise from the damp fabric between Hop’s fingers. Carefully, he dragged the washcloth lower until it was firmly pressed in between her legs. Marnie flinched initially but relaxed as the intense heat felt soothing against her swollen skin.

“Sit up for me?” Hop requested, putting the water bottle down on the bed as he wrapped his free arm around her back. Marnie’s abdominal muscles ached, but she did as Hop asked, and he propped up pillows behind her for her to lean against. Picking the water bottle up, Marnie immediately broke the seal off the lid and drank greedily from it, her throat hoarse and dry. As she drank, Hop gently ran his thumb over Marnie’s hipbone. After a few moments, he removed the washcloth, placing it on the bed’s side table, and hastily used the fluffy towel to wipe any residual water left behind before the air could cool it.

He meticulously wiped Marnie’s torso, massaging her sore muscles through the fabric, and pulled her close to him as he moved the towel to her back. Dropping the now empty water bottle on the sheets, Marnie wrapped her arms around Hop’s shoulders as he trailed soft kisses across her cheeks, catching any tears still falling from her eyes.

“That was a lot, huh?” he said, and all Marnie could do was nod. “You did so good, Marnie.”

Resting the towel on her shoulders, Hop used a corner and gingerly wiped Marnie’s cheeks and eyes, pushing her hair out of the way with his other hand. Marnie could feel the sweat across Hop’s shoulder blades, and tiny drops still sat on Hop’s forehead. Taking the towel off her shoulders and out of Hop’s hand, she threw it over Hop’s head, giggling at the surprised sound that came out of him.

“Don’ forget ‘bout yourself now,” she laughed, ruffling his hair with the towel. Hop’s chuckles were muffled by the fabric, but they still made her chest warm. As she pulled back the towel to reveal Hop’s face, she pressed several quick kisses against his lips, her giggles filling the gaps between them. Hop only grinned, running his hands through Marnie’s hair and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

“Mmm,” Marnie mumbled against him, “love you. Love you so much, Hop.”

Hop wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her neck over and over as he ran his hands across her back. “Love you too,” he whispered against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to write anything based off one or more of these drabbles, please let me know and credit me!
> 
> Tumblr: https://strategicdilemma.tumblr.com/  
> Bederia server: https://discord.gg/c4p2KVS  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/stratsdilemma


	2. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't a request, but it came to me and I couldn't do anything else until I wrote it.

**_ Distance _ **

_Rated G._

_\-------_

Being a research assistant and a Gym Leader did not leave much free time for either of them, but Hop and Marnie always managed to come together once a week to catch up and spend time with each other. Hop would do most of the talking, whether they were walking around Hammerlocke together or eating dinner at a restaurant, but Marnie loved to listen to him. The bright optimism that radiated off him always released the tension in her body that had built up from the week. Plus, the few times that she _did_ say something always seemed to bring a smile to Hop’s face, regardless of what her words were.

Their time together wasn’t very long, but Marnie treasured every second regardless.

“ _Hey Marns? Do you think we could meet somewhere? I need to talk to you.”_

The spontaneity and the lateness of Hop’s call that night hadn’t been what Marnie found concerning; instead, it was the hesitancy behind his voice, the serious tone.

“Where would it be easier for ya’? Want me t’go to Wedgehurst?”

“ _Uh, no. I can meet you halfway, in Motostoke. Does that work?”_

“Not a problem. Be there soon.”

Marnie had to call a Flying Taxi to Spikemuth, but thankfully there was one already in the vicinity, so she didn’t wait long. She felt herself fidgeting the whole flight, her leg bouncing or her fingers tapping against her thigh. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm down. Hop didn’t get serious too often and whatever was on his mind was important enough that he had to talk to her in person, but getting worked up before she even saw him wouldn’t help anyone. She ran her fingers over the woven material of the passenger carrier, focusing on the feeling of it against her skin as a way of distracting herself.

Hop was already waiting for her in front of the Pokemon Center, pacing anxiously. As soon as Marnie was done paying the cabbie, she found herself wrapped in his arms, his face pressed against her shoulder. She hugged him back just as tightly, her hand gently rubbing his back. Turning her head, she pressed a soft kiss to Hop’s cheek, coaxing his face out of her jacket. Moving one of his hands to her head, Hop kissed Marnie’s forehead.

“Thanks for meeting me. I’m sorry it’s so late,” he murmured against her skin.

“S’okay, y’knew I’d come,” she replied, pulling back slightly to see Hop’s face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hop looked at her before sighing heavily. “Come on, let’s go to the docks,” he said, taking her hand gently in his.

The two made their way down to the dock by the riverside, sitting with their feet dangling over the edge. The river was still and the city around them was silent, highlighting just how late it was. Hop kept his fingers entangled with Marnie’s, but he didn’t meet Marnie’s gaze, keeping his eyes glued to the soft movement of the river. Marnie didn’t push him, kicking her legs in the air as she waited.

“Sonia…” Hop started, his voice low, “…she really believes in me, you know? She really wants the best for me, and she’s given me so much… I just really want to make her proud.”

Marnie just listened, allowing Hop to think over his words. Rolling his shoulders, he continued.

“Well, she told me about this fellowship for junior researchers in Johto: a lot of field work and analysis, but I could also take some classes at the universities over there. Sonia said most of the applicants were already university students, but she got in touch with the committee and they said I could apply, even though I don’t have a degree or nothin’.”

His gaze dropped down to his lap. “I didn’t tell you ‘bout it because I didn’t think I’d have a chance, being just some small-town kid. I thought I’d just do it to make Sonia happy and move on, but…” He squeezed Marnie’s fingers between his own. “I got a call from them tonight, and…”

Hop’s voice trailed off, but Marnie could put the pieces together.

“How long?” she asked quietly.

A short silence filled the air between them. “A year,” he eventually said.

Marnie shook her head, a small smile on her face. “Figures. Not that surprised, really. You’re the smartest lad I know, and folks gotta be blind to miss that.”

Hop’s breathed a half-chuckle, and finally he turned to face Marnie. “I haven’t told Sonia yet, and I haven’t said I’ll do it or anything. I just wanted to talk to you first.” His thumb gently brushed the top of Marnie’s hand.

“You’re absolutely doin’ it!” Marnie frowned. “Insane of you to say no.”

“I know, I know,” Hop sighed. “It’s just…”

His free hand clenched into a fist and his eyebrows furrowed. “Johto is so far away, and a year is such a long time. I barely get to see you anyway, and—!” 

“Are you bloody daft? Better not be makin’ choices over what I think!” Marnie warned, her voice getting louder. “ _I_ don’t matter ‘ere!”

“Well, of _course_ I’m gonna make choices over what you think!” Hop snapped, his voice echoing off the brick walls. “And what do you _mean_ ‘you don’t matter?’ Did you think I’d just run away to the other side of the world and not tell you?”

“No, but this is _your_ life!”

“You _are_ my life!”

Hop let go of Marnie’s hand, rubbing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm down. Marnie didn’t say anything, the echoes of his words bouncing in her head.

“Marns, you mean _so much_ to me,” he said, his voice breaking slightly. “I don’t want this to end yet, but I don’t want to ask you to drop everything for me. I _know_ I have to go, it would be stupid if I don’t. But I _can’t_ just leave you behind.”

Hop took a shaky breath through his nose, pressing his palms against his eyelids. Marnie watched him a moment, looking at his tense shoulders as he tried his hardest not to break down in front of her. Scooting over next to him, she gently took one of Hop’s wrists in her hand and wrapped his arm around her, letting it rest against her back. Using her other hand to prop her up, she reached up and kissed his jaw, then his cheek, then the space next to his red eyelid.

“We’ll talk,” she whispered. “We’ll work somethin’ out. Promise.”

Hop looked at her, his eyes wet as he swallowed a knot in his throat and nodded.

“Okay,” he breathed, weakly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to write anything based off one or more of these drabbles, please let me know and credit me!
> 
> Tumblr: https://strategicdilemma.tumblr.com/  
> Bederia server: https://discord.gg/c4p2KVS  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/stratsdilemma


End file.
